


The Holiday Getaway

by ChaoticFreedoms



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Secret Santa, FFXVSS2020, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticFreedoms/pseuds/ChaoticFreedoms
Summary: Regis finally gets some time away from the Citadel for the Holidays!!My first time writing something for a holiday event.A writing piece for FFXV Secret Santa 2020.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: FFXV Secret Santa 2020





	The Holiday Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyanoscarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/gifts).



> I'm pretty new to the fandom (Well, writing for it at least) and I felt lost on this for a bit but I'm happy to have been able to write this up for you as a Secret Santa. This is my first year doing something like this and I hope you like it!!

It was almost time, hours of preparation all leading up to this. Of course, they tried to talk him out of this plan, claiming it to be too much of a risk for the young King, but he would hear none of it. He refused to spend another holiday trapped in the citadel when he had friends… who were basically family that he could be spending time with.

He refused to bring a full guard with him. Just Clarus and Cor; any other guards would be minimal and would stay out of sight while he was out visiting for the holidays. This was one thing Regis refused to stand down on. He even argued that the more Crownsguard members that came with him would just give away his location to the general public anyway.

The last thing he needed right now was paparazzi ruining his holiday with his family and forcing him home early.

By the time everything was cleared by his guard, he had Noctis ready to go and he had already stowed gifts into the trunk of the Regalia. They would need two vehicles in order to transport everyone. It was decided that Regis, Clarus, Noctis, Gladio, and Iris would ride in the Regalia while Cor drove behind them with Prompto and Ignis.

They left early before the first rays of sunlight could brighten the city of Insomnia. It was a good move on their part, to leave the Citadel under the cover of darkness. They were less likely to be followed then. 

The ride to Hammerhead, for the most part, wasn’t too bad. Regis and Clarus made small talk in the front seat and Noctis stared silently out the window. The majority of the noise in the vehicle was mostly Gladio entirely trying to entertain Iris who easily got restless during car rides. She kept trying to ask where they were going and what they were doing despite Gladio telling her, what he felt to be about 20 times already.

Clarus soon looked over his seat, assuring them that they would be arriving soon which seemed to quell Iris’ curiosity for the time being.

Noctis was asleep by the time they arrived, but no one was really surprised there. It seemed the young prince could sleep through almost anything, even Iris’ repetitive questions and complaints about the car ride. Regis got out of the car and opened the door to the back seat, unbuckling his son and lifting him up into his arms, and holding him safely. 

From there Regis turned to see the vehicle pulling up behind him. He walked over and waited for Cor to get out. Ignis and Prompto scrambled out of the vehicle and followed behind him, Prompto moving behind Cor and grabbing his leg as he looked around curiously at his new, unfamiliar surroundings. Ignis simply stood next to Prompto, looking up at Regis silently as he didn’t want to wake up Noctis, who he noticed was sleeping.

Clarus soon joined the group with Gladio and Iris in tow, the older of the two children trying his best to keep Iris in line as she kept trying to catch the attention of everyone in the group, ever the attention seeker that she was.

The sun by this point was rising up high above the horizon, making what little snow there was reflect and shine like diamonds.

Cid, who was always an early riser, came outside as he heard the cars pull up. He threw a welcoming smile in everyone’s direction before waving them all to come inside. “Where you’ve parked is fine. Come on Reggie, it’s been too long. It’s not getting any warmer out here. Let’s get all the kiddos inside.”

Noctis stirred slightly in his fathers’ arms but remained asleep as the older man walked towards Cid with Clarus, Cor, and the rest of the children following behind him.

The morning remained quiet for the most part, Noctis slept for about two more hours before he groggily woke up and looked around, surprised to see his new surroundings. Gladio and Ignis were doing their best to keep Prompto, Cindy and Iris occupied and out of the adults’ way as they caught up on each others lives. 

Upon noticing that Noctis was awake, Cindy was quick to run over and introduce herself. Ignis had warned her of Noctis’s usual mood when he first woke up but that certainly didn't seem to bother her at all.

“Hiya! I’m Cindy!” she said enthusiastically to the raven-haired Prince, who nodded his head as he tried to formulate words in his head to respond in his half-asleep state of mind. “Mmm, hello. I’m Noctis” he responded sleepily as he sat up and took a moment to look around at his new surroundings. He got up and walked over to Prompto the moment he saw the shy yet energetic blonde, choosing to spend his time close by with him and Ignis.

This of course left the eldest of them all, Gladio, to entertain Iris and Cindy for the most part.

Seeing that all the children were now awake and getting along Regis continued to speak with Cid, Clarus, and Cor for a little longer before calling the children to come over to them so they could open a few gifts. Of course, they had gifts back in the Citadel from some of the people there but these gifts that they would be opening here would be a bit more personal to each of the children compared to whatever random things the council would want to gift upon Noctis or any of the other children.

The children, of course, were very excited to be able to open gifts in front of everyone, they all sat in a semicircle while the adults passed them each a few small gifts they could open first. The first few gifts containing some toys, books, and other things that could entertain them for a bit.

They each had a large gift of their own though and as it became time for each of them to open their bigger gifts it was clear that the younger children were getting antsy, Prompto specifically. 

They went one at a time so that everyone could pay attention to each child as they opened their gift.

Cindy opened her gift first, a small children’s toolset so she could help Cid in the garage while he worked on the vehicles that often came through on the daily. Soon enough though he was sure she would catch on and as she got older she would actually be helping him in there.

Prompto got to open his gift first, a giant box that once opened revealed quite a large Chocobo stuffed animal inside that based on his facial expression alone it was clear that he would be inseparable from it for quite some time. His eyes had lit up so much upon seeing it and as soon as he had it in his arms he nuzzled his face into the soft feathers of the stuffed animal.

Iris went next and received a stuffed animal of her own, a good-sized Moogle plushie along with a necklace that presumably belonged to her mother at one point in time.

Ignis opened his gift next and no one was really surprised by the vast amount of cooking items he received. He had shown from a young age that he had quite the aptitude for cooking. It only made sense that he gained some cooking materials of his own so he could try and make his own concoctions instead of getting in the kitchen staffs way. (Not that anyone ever complained about his help anyway.)

Gladio being the oldest of all the children and soon starting his training to be a shield received his first blade, A sword that was nearly the young Amicitia’s own height. Even at the age of 12 Gladio had already known his destiny as the future kings shield and he wanted to make everyone proud as he thought everyone was of his own father.

The young Prince himself was deemed too young for his first blade despite how Clarus had tried to tell Regis that Noctis and Gladio should both receive their blades together.

His gift however was tailored for him specifically though it wasn’t anything that the council would approve of entirely. They would probably just point out how much Regis was spoiling the future King. He received a gaming system with a few games which he was quite excited about and the young Prince was quick to show it off to Prompto and beg his father for Prompto to come over soon so the two of them could play the games together.

Once gifts were taken care of the kids were sent off to play a bit longer while the food was prepared. Gladio and Ignis remained in charge of them, not wanting to disturb the adults who they could tell really needed this time together. 

The children played games with each other until they were called to dinner and soon everyone was all together eating and talking. It was a nice night for everyone and Regis was glad he was able to leave the Citadel for this. Noctis seemed happy and Regis was so happy that he was able to see his son outside of the Citadel and not trying to keep up his princely appearance so much, it really did bring a smile to his face. It was a rare occurrence for them both to be able to relax for so long.

For the rest of the day, after the food had been eaten and leftovers put away, all of the kids got tired and seemed to pass out together. Noctis cuddled right up to Prompto and his giant Chocobo stuffed animal, Cindy and Iris had continued to play for a little longer after they finished their food and it took about another two hours before they had passed out.

Gladiolus and Ignis stayed awake the longest but after the busy day they had endured, they soon succumbed to the pull of sleep, and both of them passed out on the couch together.

By the time the sun had set and everyone was ready to return home all the kids were still passed out.

Regis didn’t want to wake anyone up so he went and gently gathered Noctis into his arms while Cor grabbed Prompto. Clarus grabbed Iris first and they all walked to their vehicles, gently placing each of the children into their seats and strapping them in for safety. Noctis didn’t even stir once as he was placed into the car. Prompto stirred slightly and he grabbed for his stuffed animal which Cor was quick to place next to the blonde so he wouldn’t wake up so soon. Hopefully, he would sleep for the entire car ride.

When all the adults went back inside to say their goodbyes and get Ignis and Gladio the two older children seemed to have woken up themselves. This didn’t surprise Clarus at all, he knew Gladio was a light sleeper, a habit he most likely gained after Iris was born so he would wake up whenever the younger Amicitia needed something in the night. So he must have woken up when the adults had started to take the younger children to the cars.

Ignis was woken up by Gladio’s movements on the couch and when all the adults entered the room they were both sitting up, Gladio looking quite alert and Ignis yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes before looking up at Regis. “It’s time to go home?” He questions softly, not wanting to wake up Cindy who was still asleep, unbothered by any movement in the room.

“Yeah, let us get back home” Regis responded with a smile before holding a hand out to Ignis with a smile on his face. 

Ignis took the hand and hopped off the couch, looking over at Cid and politely thanking him for his hospitality. Cid chuckled a bit and looked at Regis before he responded with a simple comment about the kids in the Citadel growing up much too fast. 

Regis couldn’t do much other than agree with him about that but with everything that happened in the Citadel, there was little he could do to prevent that. Especially since he knew the future was riding on his son and he knew that Noctis would need the best people around him, not only as his guard but also as his friends. 

After they said their goodbyes, Regis and Clarus returned to the cars with the two remaining kids. Ignis walked over to join Cor and Gladio joined too, not wanting to wake up Iris or Noctis by squeezing into the back seat with them. 

Overall the day had been pleasant. Regis didn’t have to worry about his duties for a few hours and he got to spend time with Noctis, the other children, and his friends- no, his family. He didn’t have to worry about being surrounded by guards consistently throughout the day. He got to spend time with Clarus and Cor, not as his guards for once which was something he hadn’t had in quite a long time. It brought back fond memories of the past for him. Regis wished he could’ve done this more often in the past but he knew that he couldn’t neglect his duties. 

Perhaps next year he could sneak out again for another wonderful Christmas away from the Citadel he thought to himself as he began the drive back to Insomnia, eager to put the children to bed then get some sleep himself before his duties started back up again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still practicing my writing skills and I hope to get better with everything I write!! I'm glad to have taken part in this event and I hope everyone likes this! Hopefully, I can write up more stuff soon after the Holidays are done for practice!


End file.
